


A Revealing Moment

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kim knows everything, Ladybug identity reveal, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Not so oblivious, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, kim is pure of heart but dumb of ass, kim mari and nino are bros, three bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: During a sleepover at Marinette's house, long after everyone is asleep, Nino wakes up, because Marinette's ceiling-trapdoor is left open.Just as he's about to get up and close it, she comes back.And secrets get revealed
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 34
Kudos: 477





	A Revealing Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316400) by [peterparkerpanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkerpanic/pseuds/peterparkerpanic). 



> Hahaha I can't write summaries. But this is based on an amazing fic go check it out, and also the one that happens before it called revenge, they're great!

Nino wasn't a light sleeper, but he did have his limits. He couldn't fall asleep if there were bright lights or loud noises like some people. *cough* Kim *cough*

And rolling over, in Marinette's room, where it had to be below freezing, he had met that limit. 

He woke up shivering, colder than he had ever felt in his life, cuddled up against Kim.

He quickly scooted away, because he had a girlfriend (maybe. things between him and Alya were rocky after Lila's downfall, but looking up), and even though Kim was warm and surprisingly cuddly, it didn't seem fair to Alya to be cuddling another person.

He rubbed his eyes, looking around. 

He couldn't see anything, and panicked for a short moment before realizing it was because he didn't have his glasses on. He slipped them on his face to get a good look at what was making the room so cold.

Kim, who could sleep through anything, (including but not limited to an oven fire that caused all of the fire alarms in Marinette's house to go off) was still laying in his sleeping bag, completely passed out. Kim wouldn't wake up if Nino slapped him in the face. 

To be fair, they had gone to sleep at maybe 2am, and it was currently 4:27, if Marinette's clock was accurate.

Speaking of which... where was Marinette?

Her sleeping bag was empty, and the door to her balcony was open.

Maybe she went up there for some fresh air, but seriously, it was freezing. 

Nino could've sworn he saw snow falling outside, which was weird because it was March, but this was Paris, nothing was impossible.

Weirder Akuma have happened.

Nino was about to get up and shut the door when a magical swarm of ladybugs made all the snow disappear. It became significantly warmer, but there was still a cold draft coming from the open trapdoor.

If Nino had been any colder, or any more awake he would've gotten up and closed that door right then and there. As it was, he was still lying in his sleeping bag.

And then Ladybug appeared.

Nino was absolutely frozen as she jumped through the trapdoor, silently closing it, and slid directly into Marinette's sleeping bag, on the other side of Kim.

Nino was speechless.

Marinette was Ladybug.

That was...

It made a lot of sense actually.

Her sudden tardiness was due to Akuma battles. She canceled plans at the last minute, but only when there were Akumas.

She was the kindest, sweetest, most impulsively brave person he knew.

And she was the only person in their class who had never been akumatized.

Other than Adrien. Adrien, who was also very caring and empathetic and loyal, who made a weird amount of cat puns. Adrien, Nino's second best bro (the first being Marinette). Adrien, who loved Ladybug.

Nino had to try very hard to not think about the implications of that.

Marinette was Ladybug.

She had chosen him as Carapace because she trusted him.

That said a lot about their friendship. No matter what, They had each other's backs.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Which meant _Marinette_ locked him in the cage at the zoo with Alya that led to them getting together. 

It hadn't been for "protection" at all. It was because Mari thought they were in love. Ladybug had ulterior motives. 

"Sneaky Marinette." He mumbled, smiling to himself.

Before he could say anything else, Marinette leaped out of her sleeping bag, and pinned Nino to the ground. 

"How long have you been awake?" She was surprisingly strong, and the terrified look in her eyes was one that Nino had never wanted to see on her face again. Not after Lila.

"Long enough." He shrugged. Dammit Nino, why couldn't you have said something smart. Nino could keep a secret. Marinette knew it.

"Did you see-"

"That you're Ladybug?" He finished.

She covered his mouth with her hand, glaring at him. Nino didn't know that Marinette was capable of such a icy glare. "Don't say that out loud."

"Sorry." Nino frowned after Marinette let him speak. 

"Kim is right there. He could hear us."

Nino chuckled. "Kim won't hear anything. He sleeps like a rock."

"Still." She whispered. "God this is a disaster."

"Why?"

"I can't let anyone know my identity. You know? It puts you at risk and-"

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. I can keep a secret."

"I know you can Nino. You've kept being Carapace a secret pretty well, but this is bigger than that. No one, and I mean no one is supposed to know who I am."

"This is a good thing."

"Nino Lahiffe, how in the world can this be a good thing? I just had my biggest secret exposed."

"Hear me out-"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"And let me breathe."

"Oh right. Sorry." Marinette, who had been holding Nino against the ground got off of him. 

Soon, they were both sitting, cries-cross-applesauce, across from each other.

"Like I was saying, this might be a good thing. Now that I know, I can help you."

"Nino, as much as I appreciate the thought, I don't want you to throw yourself into danger."

"Not like that." He laughed. "Although, if you gave me the turtle miraculous, I wouldn't turn it down."

"I'll think about it." She shook her head. "How are you going to help then, without powers?"

"Easy. I can help with your alibies. When you disappear, your excuses are horrible, it's a wonder no one has discovered you yet."

"My excuses are fine, thank you very much."

"Marinette." He deadpanned. "Last week, you told us you were late to school because your hamster died. On two separate occasions."

"Maybe-"

"Before you try to justify having some sort of zombie hamster, let me remind you," he cut her off. "You've never had a hamster, or any let other than the two day goldfish (and Chat Noir) in your life."

"Okay," she sighed, "you have a point."

"So I can help you?"

"Only with coming up with excuses. I don't want you in danger."

"I can also send you a message if I see any Akuma before you. I can help people evacuate school, and give you a good place to go hide and transform."

"Nino, as much as I hate to say this, you're right."

"I am?"

"This might not be a bad thing."

"You mean it Mari?"

"If anyone had to find out, I'm glad it's you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

"Because, I trust you Nino. I wish it had been Chat Noir, but you're second best."

"At least it wasn't Kim."

Marinette snorted. "Can you imagine? He can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Kim is pure of heart-"

"-but dumb of ass." She finished.

"You've gotta love the guy, but if he were a hero, he'd out himself faster than Chloe did."

"Yeah." Marinette scratched the back of her neck. "About that..."

...

After a very long conversation about identities, that did not involve Adrien whatsoever, Nino and Marinette went back to sleep.

And they didn't wake up until it was morning. 

Surprisingly, Kim woke up before anyone else. 

"You guys, I had the weirdest dream."

"Shut up Kim, we're sleeping." Nino groaned.

Marinette threw a pillow at Kim.

Last time they had a sleepover, Kim had reported a dream with no less than three dinosaurs and the lady from The Great British Bake Off.

He batted the pillow away with ease. "I'm serious, it was crazy. In it, Marinette was Ladybug. I mean, can you imagine?"

That woke them up.

Nino and Marinette made eye contact and started laughing awkwardly. "Hahahah what?"

"I definitely cannot imagine." Nino nodded.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Lets get some breakfast."

"But wasn't done telling you about my dream-"

"I was Ladybug." Marinette cut him off. "Waffles or pancakes?"

"I prefer Waffles." Nino supplied helpfully.

"And Adrien was Chat Noir." Kim sighed. "But I guess if no one wants to hear about it, your loss. Waffles sound good."

But it was too late.

Marinette was staring, frozen. "Adrien is Chat Noir?"

Nino looked at Kim. "I think you broke her."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know." Nino waved a hand. 

Marinette didn't respond.

"Well," Kim started towards the trapdoor. "I knew she would find it interesting. Lets make some waffles Lahiffe."

Nino had to race after him. "You're. Not. Allowed. In. The. Kitchen."

Kim had already pulled out the supplies for making waffles. "Is that a challenge?"

"No." Nino pushed him out of the way. "I've got it. You should check on Marinette."

"She'll be fine, she has no idea that I actually know."

Nino dropped an egg on the floor. "What?"

"I'm not as dumb as you might think." Kim winked. "Turtle-boy."

Nino was living in an alternate reality. That was the only explanation. "Are all of my friends superheroes?"

"Actually, yes." Kim replied. "And you'll never guess who's dad is Hawkmoth."

"Adrien?"

Kim nodded. "Yup."

"Shut up."

As Kim was spilling all of the secrets of the universe, Nino looked out the window, to see Ladybug talking to a Bunny-themed hero that had hair like Alix.

Except it wasn't Alix, because Alix was shorter than Marinette. 

The pink hair was pretty cool though.

The two of them (Ladybug and Bunny) jumped through a magical portal and-


End file.
